Defying The ‘Rules’
by kori hime
Summary: Prequel to Not A 'The End'. Mello's side of the story Matt didn't know about. SPOILERS for Mello's name and How to Use XXXV. Mello felt the heart attack hit and thought this must be the end, but at least he knew Matt had lived...


Title: Defying The 'Rules'

How to Use: XXXV  
_If a DEATH NOTE owner accidentally misspells a name four times, that person will be free from being killed by the DEATH NOTE. However, if they intentionally misspell the name four times, the DEATH NOTE owner will die.  
The person whose name was misspelled four times on purpose will not be free of death by a DEATH NOTE. _

Note: This rule is the best loophole of all, especially with such unusual names. I mean, would you really spell Mello's right the first few times when you're Japanese? SPOILER for Mello's name, obviously. And it doesn't show Takada in pleasant light; I don't think she's all that smart. (doesn't like the fact she's stupid enough to fall for Light so easily)

Mello's P.O.V.

I stopped the motorcycle in front of the truck and hopped off. _'No turning back now. Even with this helmet, I'm sure she has seen enough of my face to kill me, and I doubt Kira would have let her wander around without telling her my name.' _I thought as I pulled off my helmet.

"Take off everything that you're wearing and put it in there," I stated as I pointed to the box in front of her.

She looked frightened. Like I cared. "So basically, you're saying you want me to get naked here?" she asked, and I wanted to roll my eyes.

'_I thought Kira would pick a spokesperson with a bit more _brains_.'_ I thought with inward sneer.

"That's right; you have on a personal locator device which the bodyguards can find where you're located, don't you? If that weren't the case, those guys wouldn't have been able to keep up with us like they had. I'm going to take that locator and put it in this truck's flower delivery shipment," I told her, as she looked nervous.

She didn't move to take off her clothes, and that had annoyed me. "Do it quickly," I snapped as I tossed her a blanket. "Wrap yourself in this blanket and do it."

"A-Alright," she stuttered, "O-Okay, for my clothes, in any event once I take off my underwear I'll use the blanket to wrap myself in and..."

"That's fine. Hurry up!" I snapped again.

'_She acts like it's not obvious that she's keeping a piece of the note and something to write with in her underwear.'_ I thought angrily as I watched her toss her clothes into the box and change out of the underwear under the blanket._  
_  
While she changed, I changed into my costume. A striped delivery boy outfit, something that made me wonder why anyone would where stripes._'Well, only if they wear them well, like Matt.'_ I thought as I took the box of Takada's clothes.

"Alright, this should be fine," I stated as I slipped on the matching cap for my uniform. "Okay, now be quiet in here for just a minute."

I locked the door of the truck and slipped into the driver's seat. I placed the box in the passenger's seat and started to drive towards the flower delivery shipment's depot. I flick on the news, looking for anything about Matt.

'_No news is good news.' _I thought as I pulled into the depot. I stepped out of the truck with the box. I placed it with the other shipments and quickly made my exit. I returned to the truck and looked in rearview mirror to check on Takada.

Before leaving the depot, I removed that disgusting uniform and slipped into my leather clothing then slipped my rosary back on. I clutched the rosary for a moment before I began to drive.

'_Has she written my name, yet I wonder?' _I though morbidly. _'She better hope not because if I die of heart attack now, she dies with me.'_

That thought had put a grin on my face, even facing my own death. I flicked on the television again to see a police blockade rather than Takada's bodyguards. _'Someone called the cops on Matt. He'll live.'_ I concluded, with some relief. _'Too bad I won't have the opportunity to join him in escaping this.'_

"We don't know the identity of the man taken into custody. It's like he doesn't exist," the news reporter stated.

Mello smirked. _'Yeah, Whammy's House kids _don't _exist.'_ I thought with a laugh. _'It was all to become L...'_

The drive to Nagano was long, too long. _'I'm giving my life up to capture Kira! Why can't I just _get _there already!?'_ I thought angrily as the abandoned church came into view.

I parked inside through the opening where wall had crumbled away from many years of abuse. Once parked, I took in a deep breath and stayed silent. I could hear the scratching of writing. _'This is for L... This is to _keep _Matt alive...' _I thought as I heard more writing.

I furrowed my brow, knowing that it was taking much too long for her simply to be writing 'Mihael Keehl.' _'Perhaps she doesn't know my name?'_ I thought but suddenly felt the onslaught of the heart attack.

I gasped as I clutched my chest. I felt death coming for me. The heart attack took long then I thought it would. Slow and painful. My mind wandered to Matt. _'I'm sorry, I won't be meeting you in Nagano... But you lived, so I can die without that particular regret...'_ I thought as more of pain hit then everything blacked out.

* * *

"...It's me..." I heard a voice say. "Please judge as much as you can...My address is..." 

'_Is this Hell...?_' I though as I opened my eyes, only to see that I was still in the same place I had died. _'...can the Death Note fail?'_

I heard a cell phone snap shut. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Takada with her cell phone, shivering in her blanket. I see piece of note in her hand, with my name written on it.

'_This makes no sense!' _I though angrily. _'I'm alive, and I have tested the Death Note before! It _never _fails. ...unless there's a rule I've missed?'_

I shook my head and angrily got out of the truck. I slammed the back truck door open, startling Takada, badly. "N-no, you're dead..." she stuttered, backing farther into the corner she was in. "I h-heard you h-have the h-heart attack!"

"Well, apparently I'm not," I said with a sneer. "So how can you fuck something as easy as writing down name on a piece of paper?"

I snatched the paper out of her hand and unfolded it. I glanced over it and noticed she had spelled my name wrong several times before she had finally written it correctly. _'Mihael Kehl, Miheal Kehl, Mihael Keel, Miheal Keel, _Mihael Keehl_...' _I read to myself. _'She wrote it four different ways before she wrote it properly. What the fuck, is my name _that_ difficult!?'_

"W-why aren't you..." she muttered as she started to dial number in her cell. I snatched the phone away before she finished the number and closed it. I dropped the phone to the ground then crushed with the heel of my boot.

"You don't get to fuck this up by telling Kira what _really_ happened here," I growled as I pocketed the piece of the Death note for safekeeping. "Now, you're going to tell me everything you know about Kira and what he may have told you about Near or myself."

"I-I..." Takada stuttered before I pulled my gun from the front of my pants and pointed it at her.

"I will kill you, and your Kira can't save you," I sneered as I took off the safety of the gun.

I watched as the realization set in on her face, that Kira couldn't save her. "January 28th at 1PM at the Daikoku Wharf in the YB storehouse," she stated calmly.

I cocked my head to one side, wishing for some chocolate and wondering what the hell that meant. "Meaning?" I asked.

"Something important will happen there," she stated, shivering and pulling the blanket closer to her body.

I was about to snarl at her before I thought that was probably all the information I needed. _'Something important... A showdown between Near and Kira...' _I thought with a smirk. _'I'll stay 'dead,' and watch if Near can capture Kira with what my death will provide, and if he dies because of his incompetence, _I'll_ take Kira down myself.'_

Suddenly, with no warning, Takada stood up with no warning. "Hey! Sit the fuck back down!" I yelled but she walked past me, the blanket falling to the ground.

I looked at her as she walked out of the truck. I followed her, my gun still pointed at her nude form. She had found some broken pews and started to make a pile. I couldn't understand what the hell she was doing.

I clicked the safety back on my gun and placed it back in my pants. I titled my head as I saw her grab a gallon of gas that had been in the back of the truck. She was eerily silent as she did all this. She poured the gasoline over the pews and started to pour it around the rest of the church.

'_The Death Note! She's being controlled before her death! She's going to burn herself to death along with all the evidence!'_ I thought as she started to soak herself with the gasoline.

I backed away from her as she searched around for a way to cause a spark. _'Getting caught in one explosion was enough for one lifetime, thanks!' _I thought as I left the church.

Once I exited the church, it was set ablaze. I watched the flames lick the church and engulf it. Even with the roars of the flames, I heard Takada's screams as she burned to death. I continued to watch the fire with a morbid fascination until I heard the sirens.

"Time to get the hell out of here," I muttered as I headed into the forest that was close to the church but not close enough to have caught on fire.

I glanced from behind the cover of bushes and thick trees to see the firefighters, and I spotted Lidner. I chuckled. _'She must have come here to stop me. Perfect, she can tell Near I'm dead then everything will fall into place...' _I thought as I disappeared into the forest, just noticing it was a long walk until I could find a car to hotwire.


End file.
